1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a lighting device including a light-emitting member which exhibits electroluminescence.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a next-generation lighting device, a lighting device using an electroluminescent material has attracted attention because its emission efficiency is estimated to be higher than that of filament bulbs or fluorescent bulbs. A thin film of an electroluminescent material can be formed to a thickness of 1 μm or less by vapor deposition or coating, and the structure of such a lighting device has been devised; for example, some inventions disclose a lighting device using an electroluminescent material in which the uniformity of the luminance is kept constant even when the area of the lighting device is increased (for example, see Patent Document 1).